Sayonara, Luck
by karasuhibari
Summary: Manusia sering menginginkan keabadian. Tapi, apakah keabadian itu hal yang baik? Ketika semua orang mati, berdiri sendiri sebagai orang yang tak bisa mati... Luck Gandor akhirnya melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar karena dikukung oleh keabadian itu. Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Go Away'. Prompt: Bosan.


**Sayonara, Luck**

**by karasuhibari**

Disclaimer: Baccano! by Ryohgo Narita

Fanfiksi ini murni buatan fans, tanpa maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.

* * *

Infantrum Challenge 'Go Away'

Prompt: Bosan

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mati kau, Gandor!"

Suara desingan peluru terasa sangat akrab di telinga Luck. Begitu juga rasa sakit yang menyertai suara itu. Ratusan timah panas menembus tubuhnya. Menghentikan detak jantung dan menggelapkan pandangannya hanya dalam sekejap. Lalu, lautan darah yang awalnya mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, perlahan merayap masuk—kembali ke lubang tempatnya keluar, sementara lubang-lubang menganga itu mulai menutup.

Kemudian, pria berambut coklat itu berdiri lagi. Ia menatap tajam pelaku yang memberondongnya dengan peluru. Matanya yang bagaikan emas cair itu hanya mengedip sekali, lalu terdengar raungan mengerikan membahana dari belakangnya. Berga Gandor, anak kedua dari tiga Gandor bersaudara, berlari ke depan dengan tinjunya. Peluru dimuntahkan lagi dari pihak lawan, tapi Berga tetap menerjang apapun yang di depannya.

Cipratan darah dimana-mana. Luck mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi. Darah dari tubuh Berga telah kembali ke dalam tubuh kakaknya itu. Sementara Berga mengamuk, suara langkah kaki datang mendekati posisi Luck. Keith Gandor, si kakak tertua, muncul di sebelah Luck sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang rusak oleh peluru.

"Kak Keith."

Keith mengangguk. Ia mengangkat satu tangan sebagai aba-aba untuk semua anak buah Gandor yang sudah bersiap di berbagai titik. Satu kedipan mata lagi dari Luck, lalu hujan peluru telah menghujam pihak lawan. Berga masih ada di sana, di tengah-tengah musuh, mematahkan semua sisa persenjataan yang mereka punya dengan tangan kosong.

Luck mengedipkan mata lagi dan semuanya sudah selesai.

"Ha! Rasakan itu! Jangan remehkan keluarga Gandor! Dasar mafia!"

Berga berseru penuh kemenangan di tengah tumpukan mayat dan darah. Keith berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Luck hanya menatap langit di atasnya. Langit berwarna pucat, terjepit di antara gedung-gedung tinggi Manhattan. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, membentuk uap dalam dinginnya udara musim dingin.

Sebuah perseteruan yang selesai hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata, terjadi berulang-ulang bagaikan rutinitas saja. Inilah kehidupan Luck Gandor sekarang. Kehidupan abadi dengan rutinitas abadi.

"Ah, menyenangkan! Bagaimana kalau kita main poker dulu?"

…dan poker. Tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jarang sekali aku melihat kak Keith khawatir seperti tadi," Firo berkata begitu setelah ia duduk di sebuah café dengan Berga. Mereka berdua baru saja kembali dari apartemen Keith untuk sebuah diskusi 'penting' mengenai adik termuda Gandor, Luck.

"Terakhir kali kulihat dia gusar begitu waktu pemakaman istrinya."

Wajah Berga berkedut sekilas ketika kata 'pemakaman' disebut. Istrinya sendiri juga sudah lama meninggal, begitu juga dengan banyak orang di organisasi Gandor. Ada banyak pemakaman yang telah ia dan saudara-saudaranya lalui. Bicara tentang pemakaman saat dirinya tidak akan mendapat pemakaman…, perasaannya jadi campur aduk. Rasanya aneh. Tapi, Berga jelas bukan tipe yang suka berpikir lama-lama.

"Yah! Pokoknya sekarang Luck jadi aneh! Dia terlalu tergesa-gesa, selalu cari ribut duluan. Kau tahu bagaimana kalau dia marah. Sekarang, kemarahan itu tidak terkendali. Bagaimana ya? Luck seperti mau _cari mati_."

Firo mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan tangan besar Berga yang sedang mengaduk kopi. Berga? Minum kopi? Bukannya lelaki besar dengan otak kenari itu hanya peduli pada bir, wiski, atau minuman keras lainnya? Alis Firo bertaut. Keith yang bicara lebih banyak, Berga yang minum kopi. Barulah pemuda berambut pirang itu sadar betapa seriusnya masalah Luck kali ini.

"Dibanding masa _Cossa Nostra_—lima mafia besar—dulu, keadaan jauh lebih tenang. Kak Keith dan aku sebisa mungkin ingin menjaga keadaan itu di wilayah ini. Sebagai anggota Martillo, kau juga paham 'kan, Firo? Kelompok _Camorra_—mafia kecil seperti kita ini sebaiknya tidak mengundang perhatian mafia besar. Tapi, kalau Luck terus berulah, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Baru-baru ini saja ia bermasalah dengan anggota mafia lain, sampai kami harus turun tangan. Untung bukan _Capo_—salah satu petinggi. Bayangkan! Luck yang penuh perhitungan itu!"

Firo mengangguk-angguk setuju. Wilayah Martillo dan Gandor cukup dekat. Kalau sampai ada keributan dengan mafia besar, pasti Martillo akan terlibat juga. Para petinggi tidak akan tinggal diam. Kerjasama dengan Gandor yang sudah dijalin beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu bisa berantakan. Memikirkan kalau ia harus melawan Gandor bersaudara, sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil…, Firo bergidik sendiri. Ia semakin merinding dengan fakta kalau Berga bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Benar-benar tidak biasa!

"Jadi, kak Keith dan kau mau supaya aku bicara dengan Luck?"

"Betul. Usia kalian 'kan dekat, mungkin bisa lebih _nyambung_ dibanding kami."

"Haha, bagaimana pun kita 'kan sama-sama sudah hidup dua ratus tahun!"

Berga hanya tersenyum masam pada lelucon Firo.

"Kak Keith tadi tidak cerita sih, tapi kurasa ini bisa jadi petunjuk soal keanehan Luck."

Dan Berga pun mulai bercerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa sih mukanya Jack di kartu ini sama semua?!"

Berga menghantam meja dengan tinjunya. Saat itu hanyalah satu dari sekian malam yang dilalui Gandor bersaudara sambil main poker. Bisnis sedang lancar dan semua orang senang. Bar yang mereka kelola dipenuhi orang sampai lewat larut malam, sebagian anggota akhirnya punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan tidak ada yang perlu dipusingkan kecuali bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang yang sedang melimpah ruah.

"Kau sudah tanya itu ratusan kali, kak Berga. Jawabanku akan selalu sama," Luck menanggapi keluhan Berga. Senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya. Namun, matanya tetap dingin. Pikiran Luck seperti berada di tempat lain.

"Mau tambah minum? Kak Keith?" Luck mengangkat sebuah botol wiski yang sudah setengah kosong. Keith mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan deretan kartu andalannya.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Erangan Berga membahana. Ia menatap kartu-kartunya dengan frustasi.

Luck sedang menuangkan wiski ke gelas Keith. Ia menatap aliran wiski itu. Aliran yang warnanya makin lama makin gelap. Aliran darah yang keluar, lalu kembali. Suara-suara yang memanggil namanya. Luka yang menganga. Cipratan, potongan, teriakan, pemakaman….

"Luck!"

Luck terkesiap. Ia menatap kedua kakaknya yang balik menatap Luck dengan heran. Tetesan wiski dari botol kosong di tangan Luck jatuh ke dalam gelas Keith yang airnya sudah tumpah kemana-mana.

"Ah, maaf. Biar kubereskan."

"Tidak."

Bahkan Berga pun dibuat kaget satu kata dari Keith itu. Luck tetap duduk di tempatnya, menanti kata-kata selanjutnya dari kakak tertua yang jarang bicara itu.

"…sekarang giliranmu, Luck."

Berga menatap kakaknya dan mengangguk. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu langsung memanggil salah satu anak buah Gandor untuk membereskan tumpahan wiski. Luck menatap kartu-kartu di tangannya. Matanya yang seperti rubah memicing sejenak sebelum ia mengeluarkan beberapa deret kartu. Tumpahan wiski selesai dibereskan. Keith memberi tanda agar semua orang selain tiga bos Gandor meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sikapmu belakangan ini," Keith mengeluarkan kartu lagi, "…apa ini tentang Eve Genoard?"

Ujung bibir Luck berkedut. Berga hanya memperhatikan. Kalau soal saudaranya, Berga tidak mau asal ngomong. Ia masih menanti momen yang tepat untuk ikut bicara. Tapi, dalam hatinya Berga ikut bertanya-tanya. Ia ingat nama Eve Genoard dari sebuah peristiwa di tahun 1932. Ah, kalau bicara tentang nama Genoard, siapa yang bisa lupa pada si brengsek Dallas Genoard? Satu dari sekian orang yang merasakan amarah Luck. Berga tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum tiap mengingat hukuman macam apa yang dijatuhkan pada Dallas. Ditenggelamkan di laut padahal Dallas juga memiliki tubuh abadi. Bayangkan rasanya mati kehabisan nafas lalu bangun untuk mati kehabisan nafas lagi!

"Itu sudah lama sekali," Luck berkilah.

"Kudengar kau datang ke pemakamannya waktu dia meninggal."

Meski sering dibilang idiot, Berga masih bisa memahami situasi saat ini. Pernah ada gosip mengenai Luck dan Eve Genoard di masa lalu. Tapi, seperti kata Luck, itu sudah LAMA sekali.

"Aku juga datang ke pemakaman istrimu dan kak Berga. Aku datang ke pemakaman Claire, saudara kita. Aku datang ke pemakaman orang-orang yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Toh, aku bukannya menghadiri pemakamanmu, atau kak Berga, atau Firo, atau…."

Kata-kata Luck terpotong oleh gebrakan meja dari Berga. Wajah si kakak kedua telah berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia menunjuk Luck, "bukan itu masalahnya! Kau ahli strategi Gandor 'kan? Masa kau tidak mengerti maksud kak Keith?!"

"Berga—," ekspresi Keith tetap dingin, namun suaranya keburu ditingkahi oleh ucapan Luck.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, apa maksudnya?"

"Kau!" Berga menggebrak meja lagi. Kartu-kartu poker melayang di udara. Gandor yang amarahnya paling gampang tersulut itu tahu-tahu sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Luck. Tubuh Luck yang ramping terlempar ke lantai karena hantaman yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Luck mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Darah yang kemudian beterbangan masuk kembali ke dalam peredaran darahnya. Luka dari tinju itu hilang begitu saja. Hanya rasa sakit saja yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Kenapa harus pakai tinjumu?" Luck bangkit sambil menghampiri Berga yang masih mendengus marah. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan kanan Berga, meletakkan telapak tangan kanan kakaknya itu di atas dahinya. "Ayo! Makan aku! Pikir saja kau mau makan aku! Kau tidak usah repot memukulku, percuma! Makan aku dan masalahmu selesai!"

"Cukup!"

Teriakan cukup keras dari Keith menghentikan keduanya. Berga menoleh ke arah Keith, lalu menoleh ke tangan kanannya di atas dahi Luck. Ia langsung buru-buru menariknya. Luck terdiam. Ia melihat pada Keith dengan tatapan nyalang.

"Luck, kau diliburkan dari tugasmu dalam waktu tak terbatas. Berga, kau dilarang turun ke lapangan sampai kubilang boleh."

"Tapi!"

"Terserah kalau itu maumu."

Luck hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia bergegas mengambil mantelnya, lalu bergerak ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hei, Luck! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" raung Berga.

Keith memegang pundak Berga, mencegah adiknya itu mengejar Luck. Berga hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan protes, sementara pintu keluar dibanting tertutup di belakang mereka berdua.

"Kak Keith…!"

"Besok. Apartemen. Panggil Firo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia APA?" Firo hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang baru disesapnya ke wajah Berga.

"Ya, dia bilang 'makan saja aku!' begitu. Tangan kananku…."

Firo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sementara Berga melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bagi orang-orang abadi seperti mereka, ada yang disebut 'peraturan tangan kanan'. Jika satu orang abadi meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di atas dahi orang abadi lainnya, lalu orang itu berpikir, "aku akan memakannya," maka ia akan bisa menyerap seluruh pengetahuan—bahkan tubuh dari orang abadi yang satunya. Dengan kata lain, kalau ada orang abadi menghampiri Firo, meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di atas dahi Firo, berpikir kalau dia mau memakan Firo, maka tamatlah keberadaan yang disebut Firo Prochainezo. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar manusia abadi bisa 'mati'.

"Ini serius. Pantas saja kak Keith tidak pelit bicara lagi."

"'kan."

"Tapi, memangnya kenapa dengan Eve Genoard?"

"Tanya langsung pada orangnya saja," kata Berga sambil buru-buru menyesap kopinya, "sudah ya. Nih, aku yang bayar."

"Lho? Tunggu kak…."

Namun, Berga sudah keburu melesat ke arah pintu belakang café sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada Firo. Pemuda itu ditinggalkan dalam keadaan bingung.

"Ah, kakakku yang idiot itu," sebuah suara bernada dingin tiba-tiba menghampiri telinga Firo, "kalau terburu-buru seperti itu malah makin kelihatan kalau kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Luck Gandor datang dan duduk di tempat Berga duduk tadi.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan apa-apa kok," Firo tersenyum ceria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?"

"Aku dilarang bertugas oleh kak Keith. Jadi, aku jalan-jalan. Ternyata kalian juga ada di sini. Salahku?"

"Sensitif sekali. Mau kopi?"

Luck mengangguk sambil membuka mantel lalu menempelkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Firo memanggil pelayan untuk memesan satu cangkir kopi lagi.

"Makanan bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu. Tidak makan pun aku tidak akan mati."

Alis Firo bertaut, "kau itu. Tidak makan berarti tidak menikmati hidup! Nah! Tolong jangan mulai dengan filosofi soal apa itu hidup atau semacamnya. Nanti kepalaku sakit."

Luck hanya tersenyum tipis, "kupikir kedua kakakku pasti memintamu untuk bicara padaku."

"Nah, itu sudah tahu. Jadi, ada apa?"

Luck diam. Ia memperhatikan ketika pelayan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir baru. Aliran yang gelap. Darah, timah panas, pisau, potongan-potongan, pemakaman…. Luck segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia berusaha menghapus bayangan itu dari kepalanya. Semburat warna merah darah….

"Luck?"

Pikiran Luck kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap Firo, lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku mau tanya."

"Ini bukan tentang filosofi hidup 'kan? Kau tahu bagiku hidup itu untuk dinikmati."

Luck hanya tertawa kecil. Ia melanjutkan, "sejak kita tidak sengaja minum wine abadi itu, dalam rentang waktu dua ratus tahun ini, berapa orang yang sudah kau kenal? Berapa bahasa yang sudah kau pelajari? Berapa uang yang sudah kau habiskan? Berapa pemakaman yang sudah kau datangi?"

Firo mengerang. "Pokoknya banyak! Masa kau serius mau memintaku menghitung semuanya?"

Luck tertawa kecil lagi. Lalu, keheningan melingkupi keduanya sementara Luck memandang jauh melewati jendela café.

"Eve Genoard," kata laki-laki itu pelan, "aku tidak pernah lupa kalau aku pernah iri pada gadis itu. Ia melakukan sesuatu untuk dunia yang ia percayai sepenuh hati. Ia punya semangat hidup. Gadis seperti itu punya kakak seperti Dallas Genoard, dunia ini menyebalkan sekali bukan?"

Firo hanya mengaduk-aduk kopi yang mulai dingin sambil mendengarkan.

"Lalu, kau tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu menarik? Semangat hidupnya itu? Semangat seperti itu hanya muncul ketika orang mengenal batasan yang disebut kematian. Kau ingat? Dulu, sebelum wine itu dan semuanya. Meski kita terlibat dalam dunia mafia, besar atau kecil, bukankah pikiran tentang kematian itu selalu menakutkan? Kata orang, penjahat tidak takut mati. Tapi, kau tahu juga 'kan? Kita semua takut mati. Bedanya hanyalah fakta bahwa kita ini penjahat."

Firo mendengarkan sambil menopang dagu. Ia masih mengaduk kopi dengan tangan satunya.

"Kupikir, dunia yang kujalani ini adalah segalanya. Orang datang dan pergi. Yang jahat tetap jahat. Yang hidup tetap hidup. Yang mati tetap mati. Dan yang abadi tetap abadi. Tapi, sejak pemakaman Eve, semua hal itu kembali lagi. Pikiran-pikiran lamaku. Fakta bahwa aku tidak punya kesiapan untuk mati seperti dulu."

"Kau tahu, Luck?" kata Firo, "kurasa kau hanya bosan. Orang bosan berpikir terlalu banyak."

"Begitu ya?" Luck sedikit menurunkan kelopak matanya. Senyum tipis ia gunakan untuk menutupi kelemahannya terpampang di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Mati bukan jawaban untuk rasa bosanmu. Kupikir kau butuh libur sejenak. Bagaimana kalau—"

BUUUMMM!

Suara dentuman dan rentetan senjata terdengar dari kejauhan. Luck dalam sekejap langsung berdiri, begitu juga dengan Firo. Tanpa berkata-kata, mereka bergegas menuju arah suara.

Keributan besar itu berasal dari bar keluarga Gandor. Sekelompok orang menerjang masuk ke sana, menembaki semua orang di dalamnya, sampai ke tempat berkumpul keluarga Gandor di ruang bawah tanah. Banyak anak buah yang sedang berkumpul di sana saat itu, termasuk Keith dan Berga. Korban jiwa tak terhitung jumlahnya. Orang-orang di wilayah Gandor ketakutan. Keluarga Martillo bahkan segera meningkatkan kewaspadaan di wilayah mereka sendiri.

Firo mengikuti langkah Luck ketika pria bermata rubah itu masuk ke kantor Gandor yang sudah porak poranda.

"Kenapa…?" Firo hampir kehilangan kata-kata. Ia mengikuti Luck yang melangkah gontai di antara mayat dan darah.

"Tempo hari, karena aku, Gandor terlibat masalah dengan seorang _Capo_—atasan dari salah satu keluarga mafia besar."

Keduanya terus berjalan ke dalam. Mereka menghampiri tubuh Keith dan Berga yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Gara-gara aku, kami terpaksa membunuh _Capo_ itu dan anak buahnya. Kak Keith dan kak Berga tidak tahu kalau itu _Capo_…."

Darah mengalir melawan gravitasi. Potongan tubuh yang menyatu. Wajah mati yang kembali memiliki ekspresi. Keith dan Berga Gandor terhuyung-huyung berdiri kembali, menghadapi adik mereka yang paling muda.

Firo menyaksikan semua itu dengan ekspresi datar. Gandor bersaudara yang sudah bagaikan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Sekuat apapun ia ingin ikut mendamaikan mereka saat ini, ia tahu kalau kali ini ia tidak bisa ikut campur. Luck bersalah pada Gandor. Sekarang terserah Keith dan Berga.

Luck menghadapi kakak-kakaknya dengan kepala tertunduk. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari mayat para anak buah yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa…, kalau mereka bisa mati."

"Kau!" Berga bergegas maju, namun dihalangi oleh Keith. Sebagai gantinya, Keith bergerak maju, dan menanamkan sebuah tinju di wajah Luck.

"Itu…," desis Keith, "…untuk keegoisanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira-kira dua ratus tahun yang lalu, tak akan pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Firo atau siapapun yang mengenal Gandor bersaudara, bahwa salah satu dari tiga bersaudara itu akan pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya. Keith dan Berga sedang direpotkan dengan berbagai urusan yang menyertai penyerangan markas Gandor beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mereka sampai terpaksa menggunakan koneksi dari Martillo dan salah satu mafia besar, Runorata. Semua itu, ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ahli strategi mereka, Luck, harus diasingkan karena kesalahannya.

"Cari gara-gara dengan _Capo_ adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar," kata Firo saat mengantar Luck ke bandara. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu diulang-ulang oleh Firo.

"Aku tahu."

Tidak ada lagi senyum tipis. Tidak ada lagi sikap sok tenang dari Luck. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi memakai setelan jas. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa. Jabatannya telah dicopot dan ia sendiri diasingkan oleh kakak-kakaknya sejak peristiwa bar Gandor.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar sampai sini," kata Luck, "aku akan merindukan Manhattan."

Firo hanya melambaikan tangan sekilas, "berusahalah supaya tidak mati. Seratus atau dua ratus tahun lagi, saat semua orang yang tahu peristiwa _Capo_ itu sudah tidak ada, kembali saja. Kak Keith memang keras kepala, tapi kak Berga pasti nangis kalau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hahaha, aku yakin dia akan memukulku sambil menangis."

Firo menepuk punggung sahabat yang sudah bagaikan saudaranya itu. "Sudah, pergi sana. Jangan lupa kirim kabar. Aku dan Ennis akan mengunjungimu sekali-kali."

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam bandara, Luck berbalik menghadap Firo, "kau ingat obrolan kita di café, sebelum kejadian itu?"

Firo menjawab, "kau bicara panjang lebar waktu itu, bagaimana aku ingat?"

"Aku memikirkannya lagi. Aku membuat banyak alasan, tapi aku setuju denganmu. Kurasa aku hanya merasa bosan. Hidup ratusan tahun dengan rutinitas yang sama. Tidak usah takut mati juga."

"Aku selalu benar."

"Dan…, rasa bosan yang kekanak-kanakan itu harus dibayar mahal."

"Makanya aku selalu bilang, kau itu tidak cocok jadi bos penjahat!"

Sudut-sudut bibir Luck terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum. Namun, kali ini senyum itu tidak dibarengi dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan itu hangat. Senyum itu pun seperti menunjukkan Luck yang sebenarnya, bukan menutupi kelemahan seperti dulu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Firo memperhatikan punggung Luck yang makin jauh. Mungkin ratusan tahun lagi, ia baru akan bisa melihat Luck di Manhattan lagi—itu pun kalau Manhattan masih ada. Ah, Firo pasti akan kangen main poker bersama paket lengkap Gandor bersaudara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wajah Jack ini sama semua."

Berga berkata dengan nada bosan. Keith mengeluarkan kartu dalam diam. Tidak ada yang menawarkan wiski atau mengomentari kata-kata Berga. Tidak ada yang meningkahi keheningan Keith. Sebuah kursi kosong di antara Berga dan Keith meneriakkan sebuah keberadaan yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Aku kangen Luck—ah, kartuku jelek semua!"

Berga melakukan perlawanan sia-sia terhadap kartu Keith. Keith mengeluarkan kartu lagi. Laki-laki berwajah dingin itu masih tetap pelit bicara seperti dulu. Sepanjang permainan pun, Berga akan tetap mengeluh terus-terusan seperti dulu.

Namun, dalam paduan diam dan keluhan itu, Keith maupun Berga menyimpan harapan yang sama. Meski butuh ratusan tahun agar sebuah kesalahan dapat dimaklumi, keduanya sama-sama yakin, suatu saat kursi kosong itu akan kembali bersuara.

Dan permainan poker tiga Gandor bersaudara akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
